Death-boy & fireman
by shuckinminewt
Summary: LEO/NICO Set in HoH. Leo seeks out Nico's friendship and soon enough the boys are falling for each other. Pretty much my version of how I think it would have went if Leo and Nico fell for each other. Crappy summary but please enjoy. It's my first Percy Jackson fic, so please review. Mature content later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Riordan, not me.**

* * *

 **Leo:**

"Dude, will you just tell me what happened?" Leo asked.

Jason rolled his eyes. "It's not my place" he said "plus, it's nothing interesting."

"If it wasn't, you would tell me" Leo said. "di Angelo didn't suck out your soul did he?"

Jason punched him in the arm. "Lay off him, will you?" he said.

"Whatever happened that you won't tell me must be pretty _interesting_ if it's got you defending Nico" Leo said.

"Seriously, he's had a rough time lately" Jason said "you should be able to relate. You use your humor to hide pain, he just hides." Leo stared at him, open mouthed. "Dude, I'm your best friend," Jason continued "I know how you operate."

Leo blushed. Jason and him never really talked about stuff like this, but now is as much of a good time to start as any. "I know" he mumbled. "Maybe I'll go talk to the kid.."

Jason glanced at him. "Really?" he asked.

"You _just_ said I could relate to him" Leo said as he started back away. "Wish me luck my friend, I may not come back alive." Jason smiled and gave him a reassuring nod. In all honesty, Leo had found himself more and more curious about Nico di Angelo as of late. He seemed to be keeping a lot of secrets and Leo wanted to know what they were.

Leo spent an hour looking for the kid, but eventually the kid found him. "What are you looking for?" Leo jumped ten feet into the air. He turned around to see Nico standing two feet behind him.

"Holy Hephaestus" Leo said "keep sneaking up on me like that and I'll accidentally destroy you with a wall of fire!"

"I'm so scared" Nico said, his voice flat and face expressionless. "What are you looking for?"

"I was looking for you" Leo said, but as he said it he felt a blush creep onto his face. _That sounded weird.._ he thought.

Nico stared at him, eyebrows knitted together. "Why" he said, more of a statement than a question.

"I don't know... you just seem to be having a hard time since your quest with Jason and I just wanted to check on you" Leo said, but as he said it Nico's face turned angry.

"Why? What did he tell you?" Nico said in a tone that kind of made Leo want to turn and run. He told himself to calm down, Nico was just a 14 year old kid. He didn't have any reason to be afraid of him. _Well, other than the fact that he can raise the dead_ he thought.

Leo held his hands up. "Whoa there, he didn't tell me anything, okay?" he said "but it's obvious something happened. I mean, even if it didn't you still went to Tartarus and back, you've gotta have issues."

"I'll deal with my _issues_ on my own" Nico said before turning and walking away.

"Nico wait! I didn't mean it like that!" Leo said, but Nico seemed to have already disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

 **Nico:**

Nico picked at a pomegranate. He didn't feel like eating, really. Or doing anything for that matter. He wasn't entirely sure why he even came to dinner, it's not like he wanted to see anyone. He wasn't paying attention to anything anyone was saying, he didn't care. What he did care about was Leo across the table staring at him. It was starting to drive Nico insane.

 _You wanna play?_ He thought, _let's play._ He glanced up and met Leo's eyes. Leo instantly looked away, but then he looked right back. Nico didn't back down, their eyes locked and he could tell Leo was uncomfortable. _Nico_ was uncomfortable, but he wasn't about to let that show.

The moment seemed to drag on forever, but then Leo's nose set on fire and he turned away to pat it out. He looked really flustered and blushed. Nico couldn't help but smile. _That was kind of cute_ he thought, but he immediately struck the thought. The smile melted from his face and his regular scowl settled back on his face.

After dinner, Nico spent some quality time with himself. He wandered the ship for hours before finally trying to get some sleep. Only, of course, sleep was filled with nightmares. Normally Nico can control his dreams, but tonight Bianca seemed insistent on torturing him.

He gave up on sleeping and decided to wander the ship once again.

Nico didn't have any plans as to where he was going. He really _didn't._ But somehow he ended up outside Leo's room. He didn't do it on purpose, _he didn't._

He let himself into Leo's room to find him fast asleep on his bed. He was in flannel pants and a t-shirt, and he was groaning in his sleep. No doubt he was having nightmares, all demigods do.

Nico glanced around the room. There were tools and blueprints everywhere, like he was in the middle of a million projects. Nico grabbed a coil of wire and tossed it at Leo. It landed on his stomach and he shot up and looked around. "Wha- what's going on?" he asked in a groggy voice.

"Nothing" Nico said, and Leo jumped ten feet into the air.

It took Leo's eyes a moment to adjust to the light and see Nico. "What are you doing in here?" he asked. "It's the middle of the night! Hedge will kill you."

"Why would Hedge care?" Nico asked to avoid the first question. In all honesty, he didn't know what he was doing here.

* * *

 **Leo:**

Leo sat up and rubbed his eyes before turning on the lights. _What is this kid doing here?_ "Percy and Annabeth snuck off one night and did Zeus knows what before falling asleep together," Leo said, and Leo swore he saw a flash of anger fly across Nico's eyes. Rumor had it, Nico had a thing for Annabeth. Leo ignored that and continued. "Since then Hedge is crazy about people being in each other's rooms at night, he thinks they're all having se-" he started, but his face turned bright red and his hair caught on fire. "Uh- but- uh- that doesn't really apply to us... since we're two guys... so my point is..." he made a confused face. "I don't really have a point I guess."

Nico raised his eyebrows and stared at Leo. There was a long awkward moment of silence before Leo spoke up. "So... why are you here?" he asked.

Nico avoided Leo's eyes as he spoke. "You said I should open up, Jason said I should open up, Bianca always said I should open up. So here I am" he said. Nico took a deep breath and silence filled the air.

"Well are you guna-" he started.

"I'm getting there!" Nico spat. He took another deep breath and stared at the ground. "Jason and I met Cupid. Cupid, he... I guess I'm a good target for him to torture. He made me admit to Jason that I... That I had a crush on Percy." He said the last part so quickly and quietly Leo wasn't sure he heard right.

"On... Percy?" Leo asked, letting it sink in.

Nico crossed his arms. "Yes, Percy" he said.

Leo rubbed his eyes and thought for a moment. "I could see that" he said, and Nico glanced up at him.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm just saying," Leo said "the whole hero thing. He's good at e _verything._ You were like, what, 10 when he brought you to camp?" Nico nodded and Leo continued, "just saying, it makes sense. Also there's those eyes."

Nico stared at him and was quiet for a long time, and Leo thought he'd gone too far. After what seemed like forever, Nico smiled. "They are nice eyes" he said. Leo smiled back, he couldn't help it. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen Nico actually smile before, and it was kind of nice. "But uh.. I'm over him now" Nico said.

Leo met his eyes. "Because you're into someone else?" he asked, and Leo felt his heartbeat pick up. Why was he nervous to ask that question?

Nico blushed, actually blushed. "No" he mumbled.

"That's a lie" Leo said as he stood up and walked over to Nico. "I know you're lying because that's the most color I've ever seen on your face." To Leo's surprise, Nico's face turned even redder.

"Yea, well I can tell you're nervous" Nico said.

Leo knitted his eyebrows together. "I- what? How?" he asked.

Nico smirked. "Your hair is on fire" he said. Leo blushed and tried to extinguish his hair, and to his surprise Nico started to laugh.

"I hate this sometimes" Leo mumbled "can't have an emotion without the world knowing."

Nico smirked. "I'd hate that, I personally prefer to suppress my emotions and hide them from the world" Nico said and Leo stared at him, his expression sad. He was about to offer his best comfort, but then Nico snorted. "That was a joke" he said "kind of."

Leo smiled and rolled his eyes. "You're not good at humor" Leo said "you should leave it to the master." Leo pointed at his chest with both thumbs and Nico rolled his eyes dramatically.

"I'm going to sleep" Nico said as he turned towards the door.

"Goodnight di Angelo" Leo mumbled before lying back down in his bed.

"Night Valdez" Nico mumbled as he walked out of the room. Leo curled up in his blankets and tried to fall asleep. To Leo's surprise, he didn't have nightmares. He dreamed of Nico. And he wasn't so sure that was better.

* * *

 **Hope ya liked it :) Please review and lemme know what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Riordan.**

* * *

 **Leo:**

"Night Valdez" Nico mumbled as he walked out of the room. Leo curled up in his blankets and tried to fall asleep. To Leo's surprise, he didn't have nightmares. Instead, he dreamed of Nico and he wasn't so sure that was better.

 _Leo opened his eyes and felt a hand on his shoulder. He rolled over in his bed to see Nico di Angelo sitting in his bed. What's going on here? Leo asked himself._

 _"Nico, what are you doing in my bed?" he asked._

 _Nico smiled his rare smile. "Don't ask me, it was your idea" he said._

 _"What're you talking about?" Leo asked._

 _Nico placed his hands on Leo's shoulders and leaned close. "You asked me to come here, don't you remember?" Nico said._

 _Leo was confused, he didn't remember asking Nico here, and frankly the whole scenario was strange. First, Nico was touching him. Nico didn't willingly touch people. Not to mention he was in Leo's bed. "No," he said "why would I ask you here?"_

 _"I think you know" Nico said as he leaned even closer to Leo._

 _"What're yo-" but he was cut off by Nico's lips on his. He was shocked by Nico's boldness, but he was even more surprised at how much he enjoyed it. Nico's lips were warm against his, which was surprising since Nico always had a look of coldness about him._

 _That's when Leo put the pieces together._

 _He pulled away and looked at Nico. "This is a dream, isn't it?" he asked._

 _Nico just stared at him for a long time. "It doesn't have to be."_

Leo sat up in his bed and looked around his cabin. He was, of course, alone. He took a deep breath and lied down in his bed, and tried to ignore his dream. Nico's words rang in his mind, _"it doesn't have to be."_ Did Leo want it to be?

 _No,_ he told himself. _I just want to be his friend. I don't want to be kissing him in my bed, that's just bonkers._ He groaned and got out of bed, he needed to go check on controls. He quickly showered and got dressed. As he walked to the cockpit he tried not to think about Nico or his dream. He tried to tell himself that his dream was no big deal, his brain was just all messed up.

Leo rubbed his temples, there were too many things going on in his brain. He decided it would be best to forget about everything and focus on the ship, only that didn't last long considering when Leo opened the door to the cockpit he saw Nico sitting in Leo's captain's chair.

* * *

 **Nico:**

Nico sat in Leo's chair in the cockpit, swaying back and forth. He figured Leo would show up eventually and for some reason Nico wanted to talk to him. He wasn't exactly sure _why,_ but he did. He glanced around the room, it looked pretty much like Leo's cabin. Stuff was everywhere along with a bunch of food wrappers.

Nico waited for what seemed like forever until the door flew open and Leo stepped into the room. Nico turned towards him and Leo's eyes got wide. "Nico?" he said "what're you doing in here?" Nico only shrugged in response, he didn't really know the answer.

"Okaaaay" Leo said "well what're you doing in my chair?" Nico shrugged again. Leo sighed and leaned against the wall. "You're one weird dude di Angelo" he said.

"You're one to talk" Nico said.

"What'd you mean?" Leo asked as he walked over and started checking on the controls and adjusting them.

"First of all your shirt is inside out" Nico said. Leo frowned and looked down at his t-shirt, which of course was inside out.

"Um oops" he mumbled as he pulled his shirt over his head and Nico's eyes got wide. "It's just early in the morning and..." Leo started, but he lost his train of thoughts when he looked at Nico.

Nico felt his face heat up as he forced his eyes away from Leo's bare, scrawny chest. Which was _really_ scrawny. Not that Nico had much room to judge considering how scrawny he was after the being-trapped-in-a-jar-for-months incident. But at least Nico had managed to get some muscle with all his training, but Leo on the other hands was just plain skinny.

Nico stared at his hands. He felt that a familiar feeling in his stomach, but he couldn't quite place it. It wasn't until later that night when he finally realized it was the same feeling he had when he first met Percy.

* * *

 **Leo:**

Leo pulled his shirt back on, right side out, and Leo took note of how red Nico's face was. "Didn't your parents ever tell you it's rude to stare?" he mumbled.

Nico frowned and knitted his eye brows together. "No," he said "my mother's dead and my father is busy in the underworld."

Leo stared at the controls, even though he had nothing left to check. "Oh... I'm sorry" he said "my mom died too, when I was young." Leo had no idea why he told Nico that, he normally didn't talk about his mom. He preferred to cover his pain with humor, but something about Nico made him want to open up. Nico just seemed like he was in such constant pain and Leo wanted to let him know he's not the only one who suffers.

Nico was silent for a while. "That sucks" he mumbled eventually.

"Yea" Leo said back. "But I had like 50 foster moms so that probably equals one real mom." Nico just stared at Leo and Leo rolled his eyes. "I'm joking" he said and a small smile crept onto Nico's face.

"I've probably raised hundreds of dead mothers so that probably equals one real mom" Nico said and Leo laughed.

"Did the great Nico di Angelo just make a joke?" Leo asked. He looked at Nico to see him biting back a smile. It was nice to see Nico like this. Nico met Leo's eyes and Leo smile even brighter.

"It's been known to happen once every few decades" Nico said, not breaking eye contact with Leo. Leo hadn't noticed until now how much he liked Nico's eyes. They seemed cold, but the more you looked the more you realized how innocent and kind they were. They reflected the little boy Percy Jackson had saved 4 years ago, before all the pain and death. Which, Leo can't deny, reminded him a lot of himself. He was pulled out of his thought's by Nico's words. "Your hair's on fire again."

Leo jumped and started patting his hair. "I'm- I'm sorry" he said "I just- my mind started to wander and- Zeus I hate this. _Let's just announce to the world every time Leo gets excited or nervous._ Fantastic." Leo realized he was rambling, so he stopped and looked back at Nico.

"So what are you?" Nico asked and Leo gave him a confused face. "Are you excited or nervous?"

"Oh- um... both I guess" Leo said in a small voice.

"Why?" Nico responded, only now he was avoiding Leo's eyes.

Leo shrugged and tried to act relaxed, which was a joke since his hair burst into flames again. "Well you make me nervous in general and I guess excited cause..." he trailed off, not sure where he was going.

The next thing that happened surprised Leo more than watching Frank turn into a giant eagle. Nico reached over and grabbed Leo's hand. His touch was cold, and Leo almost pulled his hand away. Nico hesitantly brought Leo's hand to his chest and placed it over Nico's heart. Leo could feel Nico's heart racing, it was going so fast he thought it might explode out of Nico's chest. Nico was still avoiding Leo's eyes when he spoke. "I feel it too" he said "I'm just less obvious."

Leo smiled and bit his lip. "Wh-what exactly do you feel?" he asked.

Nico dropped Leo's hand and crossed his arms. "I don't know" he said "I just know that I feel something."

Leo smiled and bit back a laugh. "Most people have feelings" he said.

Nico rolled his eyes. "That's what people keep telling me" Nico mumbled.

"I like this side of you" Leo said "much less scary, your jokes could use some help, but we'll get there eventually."

The corners of Nico's mouth moved in the slightest way. "So you wanna, like, hang out more?" he said in a small voice. Nico avoided Leo's eyes when he spoke and Leo swore he saw him blush yet again.

"Well everyone else on this ship is paired up, we gotta band together as the lonely single guys" Leo said.

Nico glanced at Leo for a second before standing up. "Whatever you say" he said as he started to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Leo asked and Nico turned to face him.

"Uh... I don't know" he said.

Leo looked away from Nico's piercing eyes and hoped his hair wouldn't catch fire. "Y-you can stay here and hang out if you want" he said.

Nico shrugged and sat back down. Leo smiled and turned his attention back to the controls. _This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship,_ he thought. Or at least he tried to convince himself it was just a friendship.

* * *

 **Please review and tell me what you thought! Also what the heck is there ship name? Someone help me out here!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

 **Leo:**

"Your father really gave you a zombie?" Leo asked with a laugh.

Nico sat on the opposite side of his bed, across from Leo. He smirked at Leo, they'd been swapping stories from their screwed up childhoods for a couple hours now, and Leo was having a lot of fun. "Dad thought he was being nice" he said.

Leo laughed and stood up off Nico's bed. He yawned and stretched. "Nice thought I guess" he said "I'm guna hit the sack."

"Me too" Nico said as he lied down on his bed. "Night Valdez" he mumbled.

"Good night Nico" Leo said as he walked out of Nico's room.

The second he stepped out of Nico's room, he ran straight into Piper. She let out a squeal and they both regained their balance. "What're you doing out here?" Leo asked.

"Keep your voice down!" Piper said in a harsh whisper. "I was um... I was in Jason's cabin. What're you doing?"

Leo stared at her. "Hedge would not be happy with you" he said as she rolled her eyes.

"You're out late too" Piper said. "What're you doing?" she asked yet again and Leo figured he couldn't avoid the question any longer.

"I was, uh, in Nico's room" Leo said trying to sound casual.

Piper raised her eyebrows and smiled. "What were you doing in Nico's room?" she asked.

Leo felt his face turned red and he hoped it was too dark for Piper to notice. "We were just talking" he said.

"Really now?" Piper asked. "Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not!" Leo said, but he felt his face heat up even more. "We really were just talking."

Piper just stared at him for a long moment, and Leo prayed she didn't have any magical daughter of Aphrodite powers that allowed her to see his true feelings. Of course, she did. "Why didn't you tell me you're gay?" she asked.

"What!" Leo said as he held up his hands. "I'm not!"

Piper laughed and shook her head. "Don't lie" she said.

"I'm not! Really, I'm all for the ladies" Leo said "I mean if you weren't with Jason I'd ravish you right here."

At this, Piper simply laughed harder. "Sure you would" she said "but seriously, I think you and Nico crushing on each other is adorable." Piper turned and started to walk down the hallway.

"Piper! I'm _not_ crushing on Nico!" Leo yelled after her, remembering too late he's supposed to be quiet.

Piper waved her hand in the air. "Goodnight Leo" she said between laughs.

Leo mumbled goodnight back and turned to face Nico's door. He contemplated going back in, but he assumed Nico had already fallen asleep. Leo turned and headed towards his cabin, trying his hardest not to think about what Piper said and the truth behind it.

* * *

 **Nico:**

"Piper! I'm _not_ crushing on Nico!"

Nico hadn't _planned_ on eavesdropping. In his defense, they were right outside Nico's room and Leo was practically yelling. So somehow, Nico found himself standing with his ear pressed against his cabin door, taking in every word Leo and Piper were saying.

He heard Leo and Piper walk off to their own cabins and Nico got back into his bed. He curled up under the covers and thought about what Piper had said, _I think you and Nico crushing on each other is adorable._

Leo apparently hadn't noticed, but he did. The way Piper had phrased it, it sounded like she thought the feeling between them was mutual. Was it? Was Nico crushing on Leo? Did Leo feel the same way?

Nico groaned and rubbed his eyes. He tried to sort out his feelings for Leo. He was cute, sure, but he was no Percy Jackson. But Leo had paid him more attention than anyone else. Leo seemed like he actually _cared_ about Nico. Sure Jason had been nice to Nico, but it hadn't extended much past the Cupid event. Leo on the other hand, seemed insistent on spending time with Nico.

The part that surprised Nico, was that he didn't mind. He _liked_ spending time with Leo. He liked Leo's lame jokes and the way he was constantly giving his dorky smile. He even like the way his stomach did flips when their hands accidentally brushed against each other's.

 _Crap,_ Nico thought. _I'm crushing on Leo Valdez._

* * *

 **Leo:**

The next day, things got screwed up.

Monsters attacked the ship, which was nothing out of the ordinary, but while Leo was steering the ship Nico had been fighting off the monsters along with the other demigods.

It went as usual, things got dangerous right before they defeated the monsters. Leo knew the drill, he would man the controls and eventually have to go repair whatever damage had been done to the ship.

As soon as the fighting ended, Jason came into the cockpit. He was sweaty and bloody. "Jason? What happened, are you hurt?" Leo asked.

Jason shook his head. "It's not my blood" he said, flooding Leo with relief. Only the relief was short lived since the next thing he said was "it's Nico's."

Leo shot up out of his chair and put his hands on Jason's shoulders, shaking him. "What! Is he okay? Is he hurt? What happened? Where is he?" The questions flowed out of Leo's mouth before he could stop them. His heart was racing, he knew he was acting ridiculous, but he couldn't help it.

Jason put his hands up. "Whoa whoa whoa" he said "calm down, he's alright. He got hit in the head pretty hard. He's still unconscious. He's lying down in-"

"Take me to him" Leo said.

"Shouldn't you repair the ship?" Jason asked. "There's some damage in the-"

"It can wait" Leo said "now take me to him."

Jason let out a long whistle. "Okay, but only because the great Leo Valdez never acts so serious and I don't know how to react to it" he said as he lead Leo towards another room.

A few minutes later they stepped into the room where Nico lay on a bed unconscious with blood caked in his hair. Hazel sat next to Nico holding his hand. Leo forced himself not to sprint towards him. He walked over and knelt next to Nico. "When's he guna wake up?" he asked.

Jason shrugged. "We're not doctors either dude" he said "we gave him some ambrosia, so shouldn't be too long."

Leo sighed. "Tell Hedge to man the controls, I'm staying here till he wakes up" he said.

Jason gave him a weird look before nodding and walking away. Leo glanced at Hazel, but she didn't say anything. Leo sighed and shifted so he was in a comfortable position next to Nico's bed. He wanted desperately to hold Nico's hand, but he didn't. He just sat there, waiting.

* * *

 **Nico:**

Nico opened his eyes and groaned, his head was killing him.

"Nico! You're awake!" Nico glanced to see Leo sitting right next to him, his face a little too close.

"My head hurts" Nico mumbled. He tried to sit up, but the room started to spin so he sat back down. Only then did he realize Leo was holding his hand. Leo seemed to have realized what he was doing because he tried to pull his hand away, but Nico tightened his grip on Leo's hand.

A small smile flashed across Leo's face before he continued talking. "Hazel was here, but she ran to take a shower" he said "you were out for a while. I was so- uh _we,_ all of us, were scared."

Nico stared at Leo, there were bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess. He looked exhausted. "How long have you been sitting here?" he asked.

Leo shrugged. "Uh- bout 9 hours" he said in a small voice.

"You didn't have to sit here with me" Nico said, hoping he wasn't blushing.

Leo bit his lip and his face turned red. "I wanted to um.." he said "I wanted to be here when you woke up."

Nico met Leo's eyes and Leo held his gaze. "Why?" he asked.

Leo didn't brake Nico's gaze when he said the next part. "Because I care about you" he said quietly, "a lot."

Nico couldn't help it, he smiled.

Leo smiled in response, Nico had noticed he always did that. Whenever Nico smiled, Leo instantly smiled back. Nico didn't say anything back, he didn't know what to say, so he simply looked into Leo's eyes.

The smile faded from Leo's face and he knitted his eyebrows together. He looked confused, but he didn't look away from Nico. Leo let out a long breath and swallowed before leaning a little closer to Nico. Nico felt his heart rate pick up as Leo drew closer.

A second later, Leo's lips were on his. Nico instantly forgot about his pounding headache, all he cared about was the fact that Leo Valdez was kissing him. It was light and sweet and didn't last very long before Leo pulled away. He stared at Nico trying to assess Nico's reaction.

Nico smiled at Leo and looked away, no longer able to hold his gaze. Leo squeezed Nico's hand, but then let it go a second later when Hazel walked into the room. Hazel rushed over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're awake!" she said and Nico nodded.

"Uh- I gotta go check on repairs and controls and everything" Leo said "I'll come see you later." He smiled at Nico before leaving, and Nico smiled back.

He wasn't sure what the kiss meant, but he was sure of one thing: that day, despite the pounding headache, Nico smiled more than he had in years.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine**

* * *

 **Leo:**

Leo didn't even knock on Piper's door, which he probably should have considering what he walked in on. Jason and Piper were lying on Piper's bed making out, Jason's shirt was off and his hand was up Piper's shirt. They instantly broke apart and stared at Leo. Jason frowned. "Dude, what're yo-" he started but Leo cut him off.

"Jason, get out" Leo said. Piper straightened her clothes and sat up.

"What? Dude this is _my_ girlfriend's room" Jason said. "What's wrong with you?" he asked. Leo paced the room back and forth, twiddling with some wire he pulled out of his tool belt.

"Nothing, I just need to talk to Piper, so get out" Leo said.

"We're kind of busy" Jason complained, with his eyebrows raised giving Leo the _dude leave us alone_ look.

Normally, Leo would pick up on it and leave, but right now he needed talk to Piper. " _Dude_ you can shove your hand up Piper's shirt and then get rejected when you try to go to third base another time" he said "I _need_ to talk to Piper."

Jason frowned and his face turned red. He looked to Piper for help, but Piper was staring at Leo. "Jas, just go" she said "I'll come to your cabin later, okay?" Reluctantly, Jason got up and put on his shirt.

"Leo, man, you've been so weird lately" Jason mumbled before pecking Piper on the lips and leaving.

Piper stared at Leo, waiting for him to speak, but he wasn't quite sure where to start. Eventually she sighed and spoke for him. "This is about Nico, isn't it?" she asked.

Leo bit his lip. "Why would you think that?" he asked.

"Because it's the only thing you would want to talk to me about instead of Jason" Piper said. "Just calm down, sit down, and tell me what happened."

Leo sat down, but he focused on the contraption he was creating with wire instead of looking at Piper. "I kissed him" he said quietly. Piper let out a squeal and covered her mouth. She started giggling and Leo for once, was frowning. "It's not funny" he mumbled.

"No no, it's not funny" Piper said. "I'm just happy for you two. Tell me how it happened. How did he react? Are you two together?"

"Okay calm down there beauty queen" Leo said. "It was just one kiss, alright? He was hurt and I was scared, and when he woke up I just... I was just happy he was okay, and I just did it with out thinking."

Piper smiled at him and took his hand. "You're not supposed to think about it" she said "you're just supposed to feel it." Leo met her eyes and he couldn't help but smile. _I definitely felt it_ he thought. "So," she said "how was it?"

Leo let out a laugh. He knew he probably looked like a lovesick school girl, but he couldn't help it. "It was... nice" Leo said. "He was shocked, but he didn't seem angry or anything. So coming from Nico, not angry is the best you can hope for."

Piper laughed yet again. "That's probably true" she said, and they sat in silence for a minute before Piper spoke up. "So um... you _are_ gay?"

Leo shrugged, feeling more like his normal self. "I am what I am woman" he said as he stood up and walked towards the door. "Don't label me unless it's awesome." Piper laughed and Leo smiled at her. "I'm guna go see Nico," he said "uh- don't tell anyone what I told you, okay?"

"Course" Piper said.

"Thanks" Leo said "for everything." He flashed her one last smile before turning to leave, ready to face Nico.

* * *

 **Nico:**

Nico's head was killing him, and it really didn't have much to do with the fact that he'd just been hit in head. It has more to do with the scrawny awkward boy who'd kissed him. _Leo_ had kissed _him._ On the lips. Nico didn't even know Leo liked guys, and he definitely didn't know Leo liked _him._

 _Does he like me?_ Nico asked himself for the hundredth time since it'd happened. _Do I like him? I don't understand whats going on._ He stared at his hands, he really wanted to talk to Leo, but he didn't know what to say. He lied back down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He considered going to sleep, but just then he heard a knock on his door. He let out a groan, he wasn't in much of a mood for company. "What?" he mumbled.

"Uh, it's me. Leo I mean, like me as in Leo" he rambled from behind the door. "I can uh- come back later or something.. if you're busy..."

"Leo, just come in" Nico said as he sat up on his bed. Leo opened the door and stepped into the room. He closed the door behind him and stood there awkwardly. Nico stared at him. "You can sit down" he said.

Leo nodded and sat down on the bed, but making sure he was at least a foot from Nico. "How's your head?" he asked. Nico simply shrugged in response. They sat in an awkward silence for a while, neither of them really knowing what to say. Eventually, Leo spoke up. "Do you um- wanna talk about the uh- _thing_?" he asked.

Nico picked at his nails and decided to play dumb. "What thing?" he asked.

"Uh, you know the incident with me putting my lips on your lips and possibly ruining our friendship" Leo said with a fake smile. "You know, _that_ thing."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Why would that ruin our friendship?" he asked, still not meeting Leo's eyes.

"I don't know... maybe if.. uh you don't _like_ me like that..." Leo started, but his voice trailed off.

Nico finally looked up and turned to face Leo. "So does that mean _you_ like me?" he asked.

Leo's face turned red and he glanced down quickly before meeting Nico's eyes again. "Maybe a little" he mumbled.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Gee thanks" he said back, and Leo let out a laugh.

"Fine," Leo said "I like you, okay? Which is weird because I didn't think I liked guys, but I guess I do. I also didn't think I liked angry little emo boys who spend their free time with dead people, but I guess I do. So here I am, baring my soul, so if you could either reject me or tell m-" Leo's words were cut off by Nico's lips on his. Nico was surprised at himself and his boldness, but he couldn't listen to Leo ramble any longer.

Leo seemed shocked at first, but then his eyes drifted closed and he leaned into the kiss. Nico followed suite and closed his eyes. His stomach started doing flips and his heart pounded. Nico lifted a shaky hand and placed it on Leo's neck. Leo's skin was hot, he always radiated heat. Nico on the other hand was always cold, and it was nice to feel the contrast.

Leo placed his hands on Nico's shoulders and slowly started to move his lips against Nico's. Nico followed his lead and he was completely sure he'd never been so happy in his life.

After Zues knows how long, Leo pulled away and stared at Nico. Leo was smiling like an idiot, and even Nico was smiling. They stared at each other for a moment, both of them out of breath. "Can I tell you something kind of embarrassing?" Leo asked, and Nico let his hand drop from Leo's neck. He was coming around to touching Leo, but he had his limits. Leo picked up on it and moved his hands from Nico's shoulders.

"Yes" Nico said, curious as to what Leo was going to say.

"Um, you were my first kiss" Leo said as his nose caught fire. Leo frowned and patted out his nose.

Nico rolled his eyes and smirked. "So?" he asked. "You were mine too" he said in a small voice.

"So! You're 14, I'm 16! I should have more kissing experience by now" Leo said, and Nico rolled his eyes yet again.

"Why is that my problem?" Nico asked.

Leo wiggled his eyebrows and Nico bit back a laugh. " _Because_ " he said, leaning close. "I need to catch up and you're guna have to help."

A small laugh escaped Nico. "I guess I can do that" he said before closing the gap between them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All characters are Riordan's.**

* * *

 **Nico:**

Nico woke up feeling incredibly hot. It only took him a moment to realize that was because there was a person pressed against his side. He glanced over to see Leo lying next to him with his face pressed against Nico's shoulder. His side was pressed against Nico's and he had an arm draped across Nico's stomach. Nico didn't remember falling asleep, all he could remember was staying up late talking to Leo in his cabin, they must have fallen asleep at some point.

Nico felt uncomfortable, it'd been about a week since Leo had first kissed Nico and they'd spent a lot of time kissing since then, but the touching had stopped there. Their lips connected and their hands on each other's shoulders and necks. No cuddling. No bodies pressed against each other. Nico thought it would be too much for him. But now, despite the slight discomfort, he kind of liked the contact. He especially liked how heat was radiating off of Leo.

Just then, Leo let out a small moan and shifted. _He's having a nightmare, isn't he?_ Nico thought. _I should wake him up._ He was about to reach over and wake him up when Leo let out another soft moan. "Nico" Leo breathed, and Nico froze. A smile spread across Leo's face and he shifted his body closer to Nico. _He's not having a nightmare, is he?_ Nico asked himself. He got his answer when Leo groaned and bucked his hips, drawing Nico's attention to the tent in Leo's pants. _Nope._ He thought, _definitely not a nightmare._ "N-Nicoo.." Leo groaned, and Nico couldn't stand it any longer. He felt his own pants begin to get a little too tight and he reached over and shook Leo's shoulder.

Leo groaned and leaned further towards Nico. He mumbled something Nico didn't quite catch, but he heard his name and the word _yes._ Nico bit his lip and took a deep breath. "Leo" he said " _wake. up._ "

Leo's eyes shot open and he took a moment to realize what was going on. Soon enough he became aware of his little predicament and adjusted his jeans to try and hide it, which of course was useless. Leo sat up and stared down at Nico, who was already staring at him. "Uh- sorry" Leo said "I uh- fell asleep here and..."

"Dreamed about me?" Nico finished for him, and Leo's face turned red.

"Y-yea" Leo mumbled, as he collapsed back on the bed and shoved his face into the pillow. He'd shifted so he wasn't pressed against Nico anymore, and Nico was almost upset at the loss of contact.

They were silent for a little while before Nico asked the question that wouldn't leave his mind. "What were we doing?" he asked.

Leo turned so his face wasn't buried anymore and looked at Nico briefly before looking away. "You know, just kissing..." he said.

Nico raised his eyebrows. " _Just_ kissing?" he asked. "You don't normally say my name when we kiss."

Leo's face burned red, and Nico prayed his wasn't red too. "Okay so I guess it was a little more than kissing, but uh- it was just a dream" he said.

"Do you want it to be _just_ a dream?" Nico asked and Leo's eyes grew wide.

"No- I mean- maybe-" Leo rambled. "What are you doing? You're only 14! You're young and innocent, I don't want to corrupt you!"

At that, Nico burst out laughing. " _You_ corrupt _me?_ " Nico asked between laughs. He curled into a ball and held his stomach, he hadn't laughed this hard in a very long time.

Leo stood up off the bed, his hair on fire and face bright red. "I just- I don't-" Leo groaned and threw his hands into the air. "I'm going to take a shower" he mumbled before storming out of Nico's room, leaving Nico laughing and wondering what exactly Leo had dreamed about.

* * *

 **Leo:**

Leo stood in the shower feeling the hot water spray against his body. He leaned against the tile, he was physically and mentally exhausted. He'd just taken care of his _little problem,_ thinking of Nico all the while. He kind of felt bad for thinking about Nico when relieving himself, Nico was young and fragile. He almost felt dirty for thinking about Nico in such a, well, _dirty_ way.

But really, it wasn't his fault. It was Nico's. His dark brooding personality, his ever growing muscles. The soft moans that sometimes escaped his mouth when they were kissing. The way his tongue felt against Leo's. The things he was doing to Leo in his dreams. He shook his head and groaned. He turned off the water and got out of the shower.

He decided he would go talk to Jason about his issues. Leo made his way down to Jason's cabin and knocked on the door. "Come in!" Jason yelled from inside and Leo let himself in. Jason was sitting on his bed, and he smiled when he saw Leo. "Hey dude," he said "what's up?"

Leo shrugged and sat down on Jason's desk. "Not much, can't a bro come see his bro?" he asked.

Jason snorted. "You'd think, but you haven't had much time for me as of late" he said. "And anytime you do, you act weird. Like now."

Leo put his hands up defensively. "I've been runnin' a ship here" Leo said "plus I'm here now aren't I? And I'm not acting weird, I'm just being Leo."

Jason rolled his eyes and smiled. "Alright so how's it going off in Leo-land?" Jason asked.

"Pretty good, ya know running controls, hangin' out with Festus, the usual" Leo said, trying to act casual. "How bout you?"

"Good" Jason said "Piper and I ha-"

"Okay cool, but I gotta ask you something" Leo said, cutting him off.

Jason rolled his eyes and laughed. "There it is" he said "I knew there was a reason behind this visit."

"Shut up" Leo said with a smile. "Don't laugh at me, but uh- how old were you the first time you fooled around with someone?"

Jason's eyes got wide. "Uh, what do you mean by fooling around?" he asked.

Leo shrugged and started to fiddle with some wire, not wanting to meet Jason's eyes and praying Jason wouldn't press why he was asking. "Like more than kissing" he said.

"I guess I was 14, but hardly. It was my 14th birthday when some cute girl from camp let me feel her up" Jason said. "Uh- why do you ask? You wanting to fool around with someone? Cuz dude, trust me, you're 16 and that's definitely old enough."

"I _know_ I'm old enough" Leo said. "It's not me I'm worried about.." he mumbled the last part, not really intending for Jason to hear, but of course he did.

"So there _is_ someone!" Jason said. "Who on this ship- dude it's Hazel isn't it? You guys had that weird connection and she's only 13 so you're worried aren't you?" Leo stared at him, his mouth wide open. Jason was smiling triumphantly, convinced he'd figured it out. "I'd be more worried about Frank than about Hazel's age if I were you."

Leo couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. "Dude you are so far off base" Leo said between laughs.

"Well then who is it?" Jason asked. "If it's not Hazel and it's obviously not Piper and the only people left on the ship are... OOOHHH." Jason's eyes got wide and he pointed at Leo as the discovery flashed across his eyes. Leo's face turned red and his hair caught fire. He hadn't really intended to tell Jason about Nico, but apparently he had no choice at this point. "Dude, it's Nico! It makes sense! Why you were so crazy the day he got hurt! Why he seems to actually _smile_ these days! You're disappearing started after I told you to go talk to him! I can't believe it!"

Leo crossed his arms and tried to look angry, but he couldn't help feeling relieved that Jason didn't seem weirded out by the idea of him and Nico. "Yes, alright? It's me and Nico. Your brilliant detective skills have not failed you today" he said.

Jason laughed and walked over to pat Leo on the shoulder. "Dude, you could've told me" he said "I'm not guna judge you."

"I know" Leo said. "You're a good friend bro, but seriously I had a point to this conversation and it wasn't to sit here and have a sweet Hallmark moment about Jason accepting Leo's lack of hetero-normativity."

Jason laughed and punched Leo in the arm before going back to sit on his bed. "Alright bro, so you think Nico's too young to fool around with?"

"I don't know, is he?" Leo asked. "He's only 14 and he's never fooled around with anyone, not that I have, but still he's from the 1940's man. They weren't about that stuff then, especially not between two guys."

Jason laughed and rolled his eyes. "Dude, think about what you wanted to do two years ago" Jason said. "If some older chick, or dude I guess, had offered to jack your cock what would you've said?"

Leo's face turned red. "I didn't necessarily mean _that_ , but uh..." Leo let out a long breath and thought about what Jason had said. When he was 14 he'd spent every moment of his free time staring down girl's shirts and praying one of them would let him touch them. "Okay I guess you have a point" Leo said with a smile.

Jason smiled back. "Exactly, so if he's up for it you don't have anything to feel guilty about" he said.

Leo nodded. "Thanks dude" he said as he got up to leave, but then he sat back down. "You wanna hang out for a while?" he asked, and Jason smiled and nodded. Leo couldn't help but smile, he was glad to have Jason as a friend. He didn't know why Nico was so nervous to tell people about them, everyone on this ship was understanding. They were good people and they would be happy they were happy. He made a note to talk to Nico about it later, and then hopefully do more than talking.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Nico:**

"No."

Leo groaned and rolled his eyes. "Why?" he asked. "No one's guna care."

"That's not true!" Nico said, throwing his hands in the air. "They won't get it. They'll think were freaks. They'll hate me even more then they already do!"

"Nico," Leo said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "No one hates you, and this isn't the 1940's. You missed a lot in the past 70 years bro, no one cares anymore. Especially not these guys, their own relationships are weird enough who are they to judge ours?"

Nico stared at Leo with his arms crossed. He was quiet for a few minutes while he thought about what Leo had said. _Is that true? Will no one care? When it was just me that was different, but everyone loves Leo. They won't hate him, right?_ He pushed those thoughts aside and focused on the other part of what Leo had said. "So we're in a relationship?" he asked.

A smile spread across Leo's face and he bit his lip. He fiddled with his hands and stared at them. "Um, I thought so" Leo said "are we?"

Nico felt the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. "Yea," he said "I guess we are."

Leo smiled and leaned in to kiss Nico. Their lips connected and Nico's stomach started doing flips. Nico barely had time to lean into the kiss before Leo pulled away. "So we should tell our friends about it" he said.

Nico frowned and shoved Leo's hand off him. "I don't want to!" Nico pouted, fully aware of how immature he was acting.

"Why? Jason and Piper didn't care so-" Leo started, but Nico cut him off.

"You told Jason and Piper?" he exclaimed.

Leo held up his hands. "Yes, I did because they're my friends" he said "and that only leaves Hazel, _your sister,_ and Frank the animal man who's life depends on a stick."

Nico stared at him. "What?" he asked.

"Uh- not important" Leo said "the point is Hazel's your sister and you should tell her."

"I'll do what I want when I want" Nico said as he walked over and sat down on his bed.

Leo laughed and went over to sit next to Nico. "Reasonable" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He leaned over and peck Nico on the lips. "Just think about it, okay?" he asked.

"Fine Valdez, I'll think about it" Nico said before kissing Leo again. He need the boy to shut up, and the best way to do that was to close the space between them.

* * *

 **Leo:**

Leo tried his best to swallow his fear as he slipped his tongue into Nico's mouth _. Don't be a wimp,_ he told himself. He slowly put his hands on Nico's shoulders and pushed him backwards onto the bed. Nico didn't resist and soon enough they were lying on their sides, lips still connected. Their bodies weren't quite touching but there was hardly an inch of space between them.

Leo left them like that for a while, just lying there and kissing. Leo felt Nico's hand tangle in his hair and Leo resisted letting out a soft moan. Leo tested the water and pressed his leg against Nico's. Nico didn't seem to react, he was busy running his tongue on the inside of Leo's mouth.

Leo took that as a green light and slid his hand from Nico's shoulder to his chest. He could feel Nico's heart pounding against his hand and he couldn't help but smirk against Nico's lips. He moved his hand a little further down Nico's chest and stopped on his waist.

Once again, there was no resistance from Nico so Leo slipped his hand under the edge of Nico's shirt. He laid his hand flat on Nico's cold stomach and Nico gasped. Leo pulled away from the kiss. "I-is this okay?" he asked.

Nico stared at him, wide eyed and open mouthed. "Y-yea" Nico said as he took a deep breath. "Your skin's just so hot."

Leo frowned and pulled his hand away. "I'm sorry" he said "I can't help it, I-"

"No!" Nico said and Leo practically jumped. "Sorry, I just-" Nico stopped, closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. "I like it" he said "it feels good. D-do you think that- y-you could..."

"Nico, just say it" Leo said, eager to hear what he was going to say.

"Do you think you could take off your shirt?" Nico asked in a small voice, and Leo saw him blush. "Just cause, you know, your warm skin feels good and uh- yeaa.."

Leo laughed and took off his shirt before tossing it on the ground. At this, Nico blushed even harder and Leo felt a blush creep onto his own cheeks. Leo hesitantly reached for the bottom of Nico's shirt. "Do you think..?" he asked and Nico nodded. He sat up and Leo pulled his shirt up his chest and Nico helped pull it over his head.

Leo let his eyes rake over Nico's chest, he was incredibly toned for a 14 year old. Leo realized he must look scrawny next to Nico, but he couldn't find the will to care. He leaned over and kissed Nico once again, pulling them back down so they were lying down once again.

Leo took the opportunity to move closer to Nico so their chests were pressed against each other's. _He wanted this, right? That's why he asked me to take off my shirt._ Nico once again gasped at the contact, and Leo did too. Nico's skin was cool against his the contact felt _so_ good.

Just then, Leo noticed something rather _hard_ pressing against his hip. Leo instantly felt the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach, he wasn't sure what to do. Leo pulled away from the kiss and looked down at the obvious bulge in Nico's pants and the one forming in his own.

Nico's face turned red and he scooted away from Leo. "I- erm- I'm sorry" Nico rambled. Leo thought it was cute to see him so flustered. His hair was a mess and he looked quite simply hot. Despite that, he also looked utterly mortified.

"Nico, it's okay" Leo said as he reach out towards Nico, but Nico looked away.

"No, it's not" Nico mumbled. "Two guys being together like this... It's not."

"Nico" Leo sighed, scooting closer to Nico and placing a hand on his hip. "You know that's not true. There's nothing wrong with two people who like each other being together, okay? And there's definitely nothing wrong with you reacting-" Leo made a point of gesturing towards Nico's crotch, "like _that_ " he said. Nico frowned and still refused to meet Leo's eyes. "Look, I don't know what you were taught when you were younger, but this" Leo pointed between them, "is nothing to be ashamed of."

Finally, Nico raised his eyes to meet Leo's. "Really?" he said in a small voice, reminding Leo of just how young he really is.

"Really" Leo said before leaning in and kissing Nico briefly. "We can just go slow, okay?"

Nico showed the slightest hint of a smile. "Alright Valdez" he said.

"Good plan di Angelo" Leo mumbled before connecting their lips again and pulling Nico close. Nico placed his hands on Leo's neck and their bodies pressed against each other's. Leo took note of Nico's erection pressed against him and the ever growing tightness of his own pants. Leo ran his hands down Nico's bareback and Nico slipped his tongue into Leo's mouth.

The heat between them was becoming too much for Leo and he decided to test the water. He rocked his hips slightly against Nico's, and Nico let out a soft moan. Leo did it again, craving more friction. Nico picked up on the movement and rocked his body against Leo's. Leo broke the kiss, not able to take it any longer. He let out a groan. "Nico" he breathed before leaning in and kissing Nico's neck.

Nico groaned and pressed his body closer to Leo. Leo needed more contact, needed them to be closer. He grabbed Nico's shoulders and turned him on his back and shifted so he was straddling Nico. He glanced at Nico's expression, checking to see if he was okay with this. Nico gave a reassuring nod so Leo went back to kissing Nico's neck and grinding their bodies together.

"L-Leo I-" Nico breathed. "Leo I can't control- I'm guna- uhh" he groaned and Leo could help but smile. Was he really having this effect on Nico with out even touching him? _Yes,_ Leo thought. _Because he's having this effect on me._ Leo moaned against Nico's skin. He couldn't help it, he knew he'd lose control soon if they didn't stop and he really didn't want to push Nico too far.

"I um- yea. Yea, we need to stop" Leo said, pulling away from Nico. "I'm guna go to my room and uh deal with this issue" he said gesturing towards the tent in his pants. "And you can stay here and deal with your issue, and uh- I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Leo said as climbed up off Nico, grabbed his shirt, and backed up towards the door.

Nico sat up and stared at Leo. "Uh- yea. Okay" Nico said, his voice higher than usual.

Leo took a deep breath and reached for the handle. "Goodnight, Nico" he said.

"Goodnight Leo" Nico said back, and Leo flashed him one last smile before forcing himself to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Nico:**

When Nico walked down to breakfast, he was on cloud nine. He'd been having trouble doing anything but smiling since everything that had happened between him and Leo last night, which was extremely weird for Nico. As he walked to breakfast, he forced his mouth into his usual scowl. When he got there, everyone was already there.

At first, no one paid much attention to him. But then Jason glanced up and smiled at him for a second before his eyes got wide and his mouth fell open. Nico frowned at him, what was is problem? Jason leaned over and whispered something into Piper's ear. Piper's head snapped up and she stared at Nico, biting her lip to stop from laughing.

 _What in Hades?_ Nico thought. He patted down his hair and hoped he didn't have food or anything on his face. He decided to ignore whatever their problem was and sat down to eat breakfast.

Nico picked at his eggs and tried to ignore Jason and Piper's stares. It didn't work very well because soon enough the entire table was staring at him. Eventually, Nico couldn't take it any longer. He threw his fork down on his plate and looked around the table, meeting everyone's eyes. " _What_ are you staring at?" he asked.

Nico took in everyone's appearance. Jason and Piper looked entertained, Hazel looked confused, Frank looked embarrassed, and Leo's hair was on fire. After a moment Hazel threw her hands in the air. "I don't understand either!" she said "there's just a-"

"Hazel" Frank said, taking her hand.

"What?" she asked, and Frank leaned over and whispered something to her. Her eyes got wide and she blushed and started fanning her face.

Nico slammed his hands on the table and stood up, tired of everyone being in on something he wasn't. "Someone tell me what's going on _now_ " he demanded.

Leo bent over and smashed his head on the table. Jason, who was sitting right next to Leo, frowned at him. "Dude" he said "subtle."

"I'm waiting!" Nico practically yelled.

"Dude," Jason said "you've got a giant hickey on your neck."

Nico's jaw literally dropped. He clapped his hand over the spot Leo had kissed last night and he felt his face turn red. He didn't know what to do, he was completely mortified.

He made a note of violently murdering Leo later before pushing his chair back and storming out of the room.

* * *

 **Leo:**

Leo looked up from the table in time to see Nico storm out of the room. He looked around the room, Hazel was still fanning her face but everyone else was biting back laughs.

Frank looked around at everyone. "I don't understand!" he said "who gave it to him?"

Leo smashed his head on the table yet again. "What?" Frank said. "Is it obvious or something? I mean Hazel's his sister so it's not her and there's no way Piper would do it so-"

"It was me you idiot!" Leo yelled as he stood up from the table. Everyone turned to look at him and Leo's nose burst into flames. "Um... Pretend I didn't say that..." he mumbled as he sunk back into his chair.

Jason placed a hand on Leo's arm. "Bro, it's okay we-" he started, but Leo shook him off.

"No, dude, Nico will kill me. Like raise an army of the dead to violently rip me apart kill me" Leo said earning a few laughs, but for once he was trying to be serious. "Guys, seriously why couldn't you have just ignored it? I mean Piper and Jas are constantly prancing around with hickeys and so did Percy and Annabeth when they were here, so can't you mind your own business?"

"Leo, calm down" Piper said "we were just messing around."

"Did you really think Nico would think it was funny? Do you even _know_ him?" he asked, angrier than he'd been in a long time.

"Okay, dude, you're right" Jason said "we won't tell him you told us it was you, and we'll leave him alone next time you suck on his skin." Everyone laughed at the last part and Leo smashed his head on the table yet again.

"I hate you people" he mumbled before looking back up at everyone. "I better go find him." Leo started to stand up, but Hazel placed a hand on his arm.

"No," she said "let me talk to him."

Leo eyed her cautiously. "Alright" he said "I'm guna go check on controls, but then I'm going to talk to him."

Hazel nodded, and Leo got up and left wondering exactly how badly he just screwed up.

* * *

 **Nico:**

Nico paced his room and threw pretty much everything with in reach towards the wall. Why didn't he think to check his stupid neck? How long had Leo been sucking on it? Why couldn't that idiot manage to do it without leaving a mark?

He chucked another book at the wall before collapsing onto his bed. He let out a strangled yell, this was the last thing he wanted to deal with today.

Just then, he heard a knock on the door. "Go away Leo" he said.

The door opened anyways, and Nico was surprised to see Hazel step into the room. "Um, hi" she said "I'm not Leo."

He sat up and forced a half smile. "Sorry, I figured it'd be him because- uh-" he started, but cut himself off. He didn't know if Hazel knew it had been Leo who gave him the hickey and if he had any say in it she'd never know.

"Because you two are together?" she finished for him, and his jaw dropped. Apparently, she knew.

"What're you- uh- _no_ " Nico rambled, but Hazel just smiled and sat down on the bed next to him, taking his hand.

"Nico, it's okay" Hazel said softly. "I've known about for a while."

He stared at her for a long moment. "What? How do you know?" he asked.

She gave him a big smile. "I saw you two, the day you hit your head" she said "I was coming to check on you and I saw him kiss you. I figured you didn't want me to see so I left and came back a few minutes later."

Nico stared down at his hand, he felt tears sting his eyes and hoped she couldn't tell. "Do you think I'm disgusting?" he asked in a small voice.

"Of course not" Hazel said, squeezing his hand. "I'm happy you're happy. I think you and Leo being together is great."

"Really?" Nico asked, finally turning to face her.

She gave him a smile and pecked him on the cheek. "Really" she said. Just then there was another knock on the door. Hazel flashed him another smile. " _That's_ Leo, you should talk to him, and don't be too grumpy."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Okay sis" he said.

Hazel walked over to the door and opened it. She smiled at a very scared looking Leo. "He's all yours" she said before leaving the room.

Leo stepped in and looked at Nico. He scratched the back of his neck and bounced on the heels of his feet. "Er- sorry about all that" he mumbled.

Nico got out of bed and marched over to Leo, he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pressed him against the closed door. Leo's eyes got wide and he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He stared at Leo for a long moment before kissing him square on the mouth.

Leo was surprised at first, but after a moment he leaned into it. A second later Nico pulled away. He grabbed Leo's chin with his hand and turned his face to the side. He immediately started sucking and biting Leo's neck, and Leo started groaning and grinding his body against Nico's. "Mmm Nico" Leo groaned "you're going to leave marks."

Nico's only response was biting down on his skin and Leo groaned. "I guess that's the point, isn't it?" he asked.

Nico pulled away and examined the impressive mark on Leo's skin. It wasn't quite as obvious as Nico's given Leo's tanned skin, but it was there nonetheless. "Yes" he said "it is."

Leo stared at him, out of breath and face flushed. "So are we even?" Leo asked.

Nico stared for a moment, but eventually a small smile spread across his face. "Yea, I guess we are" he said.

"Good" Leo said, wrapping his arms around Nico. "Now we can be a little gentler, okay?" Nico rolled his eyes and nodded. Leo laughed at him, despite the death-boy exterior he was incredibly adorable. Leo bent down and kissed him full on the mouth, taking in the moment.

* * *

 **Hope ya liked it! Please review and lemme know what you think!**


End file.
